Lazy day in Bed
by MadameDegrassi4587
Summary: ECLARE FLUFF FOR ALL THE BROKEN ECLARE HEARTS OUT THERE! I PROMISE IT WILL MAKE YOU SMILE ;-


**This is gonna be the much needed fluffy Eclare romance! I just pretty much cut out Jake & Imogen! Cause they already got enough attention in my other 2 novels so this one is dedicated all to Eclare! And to you Eclare shippers that love to read this kind of stuff ;-) Enjoy**

Lazy Day in Bed

Eli's POV

I couldn't be any happier right now. I was home. Lying in bed. With her. My beautiful little Clare Edwards.

I smiled as I looked down at the sleeping little angle with her head resting on my chest. Her little body was curled up to my side, with my arms securely wrapped around her torso. Her arm wrapped around my back with her other hand resting gently on my chest. She looked so peaceful, so innocent. I never wanted to let go of her.

"mhmmm Eli…" She mumbled. Her big blue eyes started to flutter open and they met with my green eyes. She smiled at me.

I kissed her cute nose. "Good morning my beautiful blue eyes." After saying that I kissed her forehead, then her earlobe. I shoved my face into her neck and inhaled her scent like it was the smell of fresh spring air.

She giggled at the sensation and wrapped her arms around my back. "Well good morning to you too!" I started placing little kisses on her neck. She giggled some more and squirmed a little under me.

I removed my face from her neck and gave her a smirk. "Somebody is a little ticklish." I pressed our foreheads together still hovered over her and saw that cute little blush over take Clare's face.

She giggled again, "Me? Nnnno of course not!" She stuttered.

My eyebrows rose up and I gave her the 'yeah right look.'

She blushed some more. "Ok maybe I am." She said shyly looking down embarassed.

I tilted her chin up with my finger and looked into her eyes and said, "That's one of the things that I love about you."

My blushing girlfriend gave me that smile I love and I pulled her into my embrace. I sat up and pulled her between my legs with her head resting on my chest my arms wrapped around her, with my hands softly caressing her stomach slightly under her tank top. Her hands then grabbed mine and we just played with each other's hands. Our feet playing footsie. This is probably the sappiest romance I have even been, but I loved it and Clare loved it so it was perfect!

"Eli, what else do you love about me?" She looked at me with those crystal blue eyes.

I chuckled softly and kissed her temple. "Well, I love your beautiful blue eyes, your sweet sweet lips, your cute little nose," I tapped my index finger on her nose, which made her smile. "I love your lovely curly locks," I moved my finger to push a stray curl behind her ear. "I love your beautiful ears, and that sexy little cartilage ring always bring me back to date 1!" I poked my finger over her little stud that replaced the hoop. "You know I could go on and on, but I think you might get bored by this." I continued.

"No no I love this side of you. It relaxes me. Makes me feel so good and so loved." She smiled and placed a kiss on my chest. "Please keep going?" She asked in the most innocent voice.

I smiled at her. "You just want to lie in bed with me, and listen to me ramble about how much I love you?" I do love Clare and I have no problem doing this. But it's not like her to act like this. She sounds as though she doesn't believe me.

"Blue eye's is something bothering you?" I pulled her closer to my chest.

"No, I just with the whole divorce thing that has been happening with my parents, its really shut me down from my happy loving family. I feel like you are truly all I have to love." She started to tear up a little. I leaned down and kissed her tears away. I rested my chin on her shoulder and kissed her cheek.

I know it has definitely been tough for Clare since her parents got divorced. She needed me. I of course promised her I wasn't going anywhere, and here we are snuggled in her bed. Her mother decided to leave her home alone for the week while she vacationed in Vancouver, while her father had better things like a month long business trip! My poor baby was trapped all by herself in this house. I couldn't just leave her alone. I need to be there for her. I love her and care so much about her.

I caressed her cheek with my thumb and whispered in her ear. " I am so sorry you have to live your home life like this. You are too perfect for me and I can't stand to see a perfect girl like you suffer through this family shit." I kissed her ear again and went back to caressing her stomach.

She smiled and her tears went away. She relaxed her head back into my chest. "Thanks Eli, I love you and always will. You make my life happy, at ease, and just so many other things." She started to yawn. "Can we please just stay home in bed? I love just laying here and cuddling with you." She shifted her body so she was now horizontally laying onto of me, with her head still rested on my chest.

I smiled at my beautiful blue eyes, "Anything for my beautiful Clare Bare." She looked up at me and our lips met. We kissed for what felt like a good 4 minutes. Our lips moving in perfect sync. I love the way Clare's lips tasted. I kissed her more chastely and deepened it by sticking my tongue into her mouth.

"mmmmhm." I heard her moan as I deepened it.

I slowly broke the kiss and kissed down her jaw line, all the way down to where her neck meets her shoulder. She loves it when I do this. I decided to tease her and hit her ticklish spot again. So I kissed her little tickle spot and I felt her stiffen alittle. She rolled off of me blushing like mad.

"You did that on purpose." She smirked at me.

I smirked back, "Maybe I did?" I grabbed her back over to me, and we resumed cuddling.

"I love just laying in bed with you. This is the best lazy day ever." She said in a relaxed happy tone.

"Me too Blue eyes." I kissed her temple. "Me too."

I felt her fall asleep in my chest and I was soon over taken by sleep as well. I love lazy days like this!

**I know I know, very SAPPY, CHEESY, and Too fluffy! I just feel like some of the Eclare shippers needed a little boost of happy romantic Ecalre! Don't worry guys I don't know when but I am sure something like this WILL happen WHEN they get back together ;-) don't for get to review and check out my updated chapter to the story Really was…is Love! Thanks for reading! I love you guys ;-)**


End file.
